


Living a nightmare

by Alice2_02



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Plot Twist, Torture, Violence, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2_02/pseuds/Alice2_02
Summary: Lena is kidnapped by a crazy man with a singular ability that play with her mind and left her hurt physically and psychologically. Kara want to find Lena at all cost but not even Supergirl can find her. When finally the poor Lena is recued, she has to face her life again but she feel like she can't trust anyone. Kara want to help her but what Lena has lived complicated their relationship.OrLena is kidnapped and tortured and then she is a mess trying to live again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, I hope you all are having a good year. I am coming back with a new Supercorp story because they are the best.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for the grammatical and others mistakes.  
> There is a little of angst and violence and torture description with a happy ending (perhaps).  
> Enjoy and feel free to leave any comment if you like the fic or if you don’t understand the plot.

Lena felt a rush of energy pass through her body. She was hyperventilating and felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She opened the eyes scared, a blinding light was pointing directly at her. She tried to block the light with her hand but when she tried to move it she couldn't, she was strongly tied to a chair. Then she panicked, being more aware of her situation, she had been kidnapped. She tried to free her hands but she only got to hurt her wrists.

"I think you have given her too much adrenaline" a man was talking, she recognized his voice. He was at the other side of the light so she couldn't see him.

"No, it is okay" a woman answered.

"What do you want?" Lena reached to ask with a weak voice. She was thirsty.

"Miss Luthor, welcome to life again or should  I said to hell" The man spoke again. She heard steps towards her. The man appeared in front of her blocking partially the bright light. As she had thought, he was her bodyguard. "How was the sleep? You look pale, are you feeling alright?" He asked with no concern in his tone.

"Brais. What do you want?" Lena repeated trying to hide the fear.

"You of course, well your brain, the information inside your brain. You can call me The Mechanic. We can do this really easy. If you collaborate you could come back to your life tomorrow, that sounds good, don't you think? Otherwise if you decide to make this difficult I like games, a lot, but I have to warn you that I never play fair. We have already taken your blood. Now I need to know where your brother lab is. The last location we visited was a crater, courtesy of Supergirl. Where is the other lab?" He asked much more seriously.

Lena thought that the man looked exactly like Brais, but she had been working with that man almost a year and she had never seen him talk like that. Lena was confused, it could be a mask but the voice was the same too.

"I don't know" Lena shouted "I don’t know where his stupid lab is" she added with anger.

"Wrong answer" The man took out a nail gun and without any warming he shot.

Lena felt like if the time slowed down. She saw how the nail left the gun and traveled towards her , how it went through her hand and then there was just pain. She cried out in pain shaking on the chair. Even so she looked at the man with tears on her eyes.

"I will give you some time to think. Put her on the cage" the man ordered, then he turned around and walked away.

Some masked men untied her hands and took her to a cell, then she was left alone. She was on her work clothes, black pencil skirt and a white shirt, her heels had been removed. She was trembling with fright, sat in the corner of the cell. She was trying not to cry but the dull pain and the fear didn’t help. Some minutes later the door of the room opened, two men entered, one with a mask and one without one.

The man with the mask opened the cell and the other man got in. Lena stood up but she clung even more to the bars. The man approached to her.

"No, no" she whispered trying to protect herself with the hand not injured. The man kept approaching and she closed her eyes waiting the hit.

"I need to clean the wound" The man said. Lena opened her eyes. He had brown hair and was looking at her kindly. "I'm some kind of doctor, you are too valuable to let it get infected"

Lena knew that it was important not to look weak so she looked at him challenging. Even so her voice was shaking  "Some kind of doctor is not going to do anything"

Suddenly the man with the mask pointed her with a gun. Lena swallowed. She had no choice but obey. Luckily the man injected her something for the pain in the hand, despite that the procedure was painful, Lena clenched her teeth and held the tears. When he finished she was sweating.

"You are strong, but this is only the beginning, it will be much worse"

"Who are you? Are you a prisoner?" Lena whispered. The vigilant of the mask was not looking at them.

"Jeremiah. I don't want to be here but at the same time I need to be here" the man told her.

"That doesn't answer my question. Can you help me?" Lena asked desperate.  

"Don’t talk" the vigilant commanded. Jeremiah shook his head.

The masked man opened the door of the cell and both left Lena alone.

Lena stayed there not knowing what to do. That man, Jeremiah, wouldn’t help her to escape, she was alone. It seemed that they were in some kind of warehouse, there were no windows and the room was empty but the cell. She didn’t have the information The Mechanic wanted and he had made it clear that that wasn’t any joke. What if the police didn’t find her, God, what if the man killed her.

Lena hugged her legs to her chest. She tried to remember something of her day that could be useful, her first thought was for Kara. Kara Danvers her sunny sweet friend whom she had a crush for. Lena had tried to ask her out but she always flinched. And now it was late, she had a boyfriend, Mike. They had been dating like a week and Lena didn’t even know him but he looked objectively handsome. According to Kara they were very different but she wanted to know how things could go with him. Honestly she didn’t use to talk about him when she was with Lena and Lena didn’t ask a lot, just sometimes to be polite.

Anyway since they were together Kara was busier, but that week Kara had come to her office really bother for something and asked Lena is they could have a girl night, obviously Lena said yes.

So that was the plan they had that night, watch Kara's favorite singing contest on Lena's huge TV, a contest that she began to watch just because of Kara, and probably talk about what was bothering the blonde. She had left the office at seven to have time to prepare everything before her friend arrived. She got home and before she could do anything someone knocked. For a second her heart speeded up, but she relaxed because it was too soon to be the blonde. _"I'm Brais"_ she heard, it was her bodyguard. The last she remembered was that she opened the door, after that everything was blurred.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena realized Jeremiah was right, the nail had been just a warning.

The next day wasn’t her bodyguard who questioned her, this time was Lex. Lena felt a chill when she saw him. He looked exactly like her brother but only the outward appearance. They tied her to the chair and he made her questions, questions she couldn’t answer. Each time she said she didn’t know each time he hit her. For a moment it was like if her brother was hitting her. Then they threw her on the cage.

That night Lena woke up startled. Someone had thrown water on her. She opened her eyes scared but she relaxed a little when she saw who was there.

"Kara. What are you doing here? You have to go now and call the police" she said approaching to the bars.

"Lena don’t worry, the police is here. They have caught your kidnaper" Lena sighed loudly "but they need to know where Lex's lab is to destroy it" Kara added.

"I don’t know…" suddenly Lena snapped, that wasn’t Kara" your are not her" Lena shouted.

Kara smiled evilly, something Lena had never seen on the sunny reporter. She drew some kind of club and hit Lena with the peak, it was electrified. Lena writhed in agony on the floor. The pain was terrible but the smile on Kara's face was even worst.

The Mechanic kept questioning and torturing her, taking the appearance of some people Lena knew and other random persons she didn’t recognize, for four days. Kara had come two others times to the cell, to electrocute her while she smiled.

The fourth day Lena was almost broken, she was hurt and exhausted, she felt like if she was losing herself. That night she saw Jeremiah again. Despite the fatigue she couldn’t sleep, she was lying on the floor when the door of the room opened. He came to her cell and gave her some bread and water. This time he has no masked guards with him.

"You need to help me. I need to escape. He is going to kill me" Lena told him before he could leave.

"I can't help you, not yet. Tell him what he want to know" the man answered standing up.

"But I have no idea where the lab is" she cried out.

"They are going to find you. Just hang on a little while longer" Jeremiah whispered her.

Lena rised her head "Who? Who is going to find me?"

As he came the man left, leaving Lena with a lot of questions. What did that man know? If he didn't want Lena to die, why did he not help her to escape? She didn’t know how much longer she could take that beating. 

That night Lena woke up of a nightmare, that in comparison with the reality looked like a good dream. She was froze and tired, but when she was falling asleep again she heard voices in the hallway.

_"I don’t mind Jeremiah"_ she didn’t recognize the voice, but what he said later made it clear who he was _" I mean I like to torture her but she doesn’t know anything. Amelia is losing her patience, she has everything ready to begin tomorrow with the plan B"_

_"She can be useful, she is her sister and she now about engineering, maybe she could do what we couldn't." Jeremiah sounded worried._

_"The sketches are incompletes, anyway the weapons are no longer important. You know what Amelia is capable of"_ Lena couldn’t almost hear anything.

_"Take her to the garage, show her the sketches. With those weapons you could have the word on its knees…"_

***

"I am beginning to believe that you don’t really know where the lab is" The Mechanic was telling her, this time he was Alex. He had hit her on the ribs and she was trying to catch the breath back. "So now you are going to work for me, I know you like to be useful. Well, wish granted"

The Mechanic ordered his man to untied her, then Alex took her to other room. It looked like garage or a workshop. It was really untidy .

"You have been promoted" Alex joked. She took some papers and showed then to Lena "those are  plans of your brother. As you can see they are weapons, the weapons I want to take from your brother lab"

"I am not going to build anything for you" she said gathering all her strength " you are insane"

Alex slapped her. Lena felt the pain on her cheek.

"You are going to do what I want you to do or I will just go out of here and leave a present on the Luthor Children Hospital" she said "then I will go to Cat-co and me and my nail gun are going to make a visit to a certain reporter who is asking too much questions. I think she had visited you." She smiled.

Kara was looking for her. Lena felt the anger come over her. She struggled with the man who was holding her. She hit him on the face and broke her nose, but the victory didn’t last, someone hit her with something on the back. The Mechanic hit her on the ribs and threatened her again, this time he told her he will buried her alive if she didn’t cooperate. The next knock was on the head and she fell unconscious to the ground.

She woke up a half an hour later sat on a chair in the same room. In front of her were the sketches of one of her brother weapons. They were almost unreadable and were incompletes so she couldn’t  know what the weapon was for exactly.

"Work" one masked man ordered her pointing her with the gun."Fast"

She was so scared that her hands were trembling, she followed her brother sketched as well as she could. When almost a half of the work was done she remembered something Kara had told her; Supergirl could hear a certain frequency humans couldn’t. She had a lot of material there, if she built a device which broadcasted this frequency it would be like a SOS call. The next two hours Lena went ahead with that idea but when she almost had finished the device she realize she needed a little battery to make it worked. That was something really easy to find in any place but not in that garage. She searched among the thing that where on the table, she found nothing useful.

She almost cried when she realized what that meant, that was her last chance of getting out of there. No one would find her. She wasn’t going to continue building those weapons for that crazy man, she was so tired, she would prefer to die.

She stopped working, the guard began to shout her immediately, but she wasn’t listening. The Mechanic arrived some minutes later, it was Kara again. She shouted her too, but Lena didn’t hear anything, she just watched Kara's anger face, the rage on her eyes behind the glasses. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Kara approached to her and took her by the neck. She pushed her against the wall. " _she is not her"_ she told herself, but at that stage it was so difficult to be sure. She continued suffocating her for some seconds, until she took a nail gun and aimed her to the head. Kara's eyes were shinning and she had that horrible smile again. Lena didn’t want to see her like that, she didn’t want that the last thing she was going to see was that frightening smile, she closed her eyes. She wished to have had more time with Kara, to have been braver. Some other seconds passed but nothing happened.

"Stop stupid, we still need her" a woman shouted the same woman she had heard the day she arrived.

She felt how the hand left the position on her neck and the nail gun pressure disappeared from her forehead. She opened the eyes scared.

 "Take her to the other room" the woman ordered to the guards. She was short, middle aged with brown hair, she looked very normal.

Lena couldn’t stop looking a Kara, she was sweating and breathing rapid. Thigh fist and frowned as if she was going to attack her in any moment. Two men took the CEO by her arms and carried her to other room.

"If you kill her, we get nothing. You have tried, now is my turn" she heard the woman say to Kara.

The men have to carry her to the other room, her legs had decided they were too scared to walk. They sat her on  a chair. She stared blank to the darkness of the room until the woman talked directly at her.

"I am sorry for my associate, he is a like a bomb about to explode, but you know no pain , no gain. I am not going to hit you like him but the pain you will suffer here if you try to resist  is even worse. My advise don’t do it" While she talk the woman was putting her something on her head. It wasn’t painful but it was very uncomfortable, Lena didn’t care. "Another good thing of my method is that you won't remember anything once we finish. Okay Lena Luthor, let's see if you are as strong as you seem" she said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kara was sleeping restless when she heard it. She didn’t miss a second. She called her sister.

"I got her Alex" she said while flying towards the port.

Kara followed the sound and entered on an empty warehouse. She scanned it with her X-ray vision. There was some kind of basement but it was made of lead so she couldn't see through it. Her yearning to find Lena made her to ignore Alex orders. She found the door of the basement and ripped it. She went down the stairs carefully. She couldn’t use her X-ray vision because of the lead but she could use her superhearing. Kara focused trying to hear anything; steps, shots, screams. Besides the low frequency sound, she only heard one thing, a heartbeat, one she recognized.

She ran towards it, Alex would scold her later for being so risky. She opened the door of the room, there she was laying on the floor.

"Lena" she said, feeling relieved.

Lena opened her eyes an looked at her. Then she sat quickly and crawled to the corner of the cell. Kara approached and ripped the cell door.

"No, no please" Lena begged trying to get away from her as much as possible.

"It's me, Supergirl. You are safe now" she said with a reassuring tone. The floor was wet but Kara knelt in front of Lena. She looked terrified. She was a mass of bruises, she had dried blood on her nose and all over her dirty shirt. Bruises all over her face and Kara was sure that all over her body. "What have they done to you?"

"Stop this" Lena cried out. She was shattered.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Kara tried to talk calmed. She stroked Lena's leg, the woman shuddered. She was looking at Kara with panic in her eyes. "Lena you have nothing to fear I promise" she said with a reassuring smile.

"She will find you" Lena was crying. Kara didn’t understand what she meant but she didn’t have time to figure out in that moment.

"Come on, I will carry you" Kara told her trying to pick her up.

"No" Lena shouted fitting Kara's arms. But Kara was stronger and she managed to bring her to her chest. Lena tried to get out of her embrace but she was too weak so she stopped, relaxing in the superhero's arm. She was shaking with fear and cold. Kara stroked her back and picked her up. Lena didn’t resist. Kara heard her sobbing against her chest.

When she got out of the basement the DEO agents were arriving. Kara made them a quick report of what she had seen on the basement. They told her Alex wanted she to fly Lena direct to the DEO.

Lena's pulse was steady but she didn’t know how several were Lena's injuries and she was shivering so she flew as fast as she could. She landed on the DEO and carried the brunette to the med bay. Alex and the doctors were waiting there. Kara laid her on the stretcher carefully to made a quick examination with her X-ray vision. But suddenly Lena opened the eyes, the panic had come back. She got off the stretcher and ran to the nearest wall. She looked at them scared.

"Lena, you are safe now" Alex told her approaching slowly.

"You are not her" she shouted taking one of the syringe of the table. Then she ran towards Alex but Kara was fast enough to stop her.

Lena was shouting and fitting against Kara. Alex took another syringe and injected it into her arm. Kara held her until she lost consciousness. That way the doctor could take care of her.

"What the hell happen?" Alex asked to Kara.

"I don’t know, I have no idea what they have done to her in that basement. Maybe the team have found something" Kara said worried.

"Speaking of which, you didn’t wait " Kara sighed "Don't Kara, you could have died. What if it was a trap"

"No Alex, you don’t understand" Kara interrupted" I knew it was her. It was the exact frequency I told her Supergirl could hear"

"Alex the team is reporting" Winn told them.

The team had checked the entire basement but they didn’t find anyone. They had taken some photos of all the rooms, Winn projected them on the big scream. Mostly were empty. One looked like a workshop with some tools on the floor and on the tables. Kara shivered when she saw the room of the cell but much worst was the one with the chair on the middle, it was just a chair and a lamp but it looked like an horror scene. She looked towards the med bay thinking about what Lena would have been through.

Despite what Alex had told her she couldn’t help but feel guilty. The day Lena disappeared they were going to see a show on Lena's penthouse. She had been excited all day but a half an hour before going to Lena's house Alex told her there was a robbery in a shop, nothing the police couldn't handle but she decided to go. Finally the thing was more complicated so she texted Lena to tell her she was late, her friend never answered. Kara finished really late and Lena didn’t answer her calls so she decided check on her before going home. When she arrived to her apartment Lena wasn't there and there was a dead man on Lena's hall. They put all their efforts in finding her but she was nowhere.

While Lena was being examined by the doctors Alex tried to convince her sister that that wasn’t her fault, but Kara was too worried to listen to her. Two hours later the doctor came to talk to them.

"Is she awake?" Alex asked, she wanted to question Lena, there was too much question marks that they needed to clarify.

"No, she woke up but she was troubled so we gave her something to sleep" the doctor explained

"And how is she?" Kara asked eager.

"She is dehydrated and has hypothermia. She has three fissured ribs, bruises all over the body, a deep cut at the back of her head other cuts on her back and hands, a wound that goes through her hand, her wrists are raw because she has been tied  and we have found some burns on her back and arms. Oh and tree superficial wounds on the scalp, I can't say how they did them " The doctor read the medical report.

"Burns?" Kara asked horrified.

"Yes electrical burns. I think they spilled water on her body and then electrocuted her" the doctor explained.

Kara was shocked, what kind of monster would do something like that. Why Lena? She had done some much good for the city, trying so hard to amend the things her family had done. She just could think about the injustice of everything that happened. She was so angry. 

"What the hell?" Kara shouted when the doctor left "I swear I will kill him, or her it doesn’t matter"

"Kara, relax. We must wait, we need to hear what Lena have to say before doing anything. We don’t have any real evidence to find those people" Kara frown, her sister was right, but she needed to punch something " why don’t you go home and have a shower? I will call you when she wake up"

Kara thought a second " No Alex, the only people she has seen for two weeks were monsters. I don’t want she to be alone when she wake up" _and I don’t want to be separated from her._

"Okay, the doctor said she will wake soon. Let me know, okay? We need to question her as soon as we can. I will call Maggie she must be on the interrogation to report the police"

Kara nodded and ran to the med bay. Lena was peacefully asleep on the stretcher. They had ripped her clothes and she was wearing a thin hospital gown. She looked fragile with all those wounds all over her body, and those bruises on her pale face. Her hands were tied with straps, the doctor had said that it was for her own security. Kara approached her and carefully began to untie her. Suddenly Lena opened her eyes.

"No, don’t" she shouted,  trying to get away. The panic had came back to her eyes.

"Lena, Lena it's me Supergirl. You are safe" She assured her.

Lena stopped fitting "Fly" she whispered. Kara looked at her confuse "If you are Supergirl, fly" she demanded.

Kara wasn’t very sure what she meant but she obeyed, the brunette seemed to relax.

"I'm going to free your hands, but you have to promise to stay on bed" She said softly. Lena nodded but when Supergirl freed her hands she got off the stretcher."Ey, we had a deal" Kara protested.

Slowly Lena walked to the corner of  the room. She sat on the floor hugging her legs. Then she stared Kara. The hero couldn't say anything, her friend looked so brittle. She opened the door and called Alex.

They reached to take the scared and disoriented CEO to the interrogation room. There were, Maggie, Jon, Alex and Supergirl. Lena sat uncomfortable in front of Alex. Meanwhile Alex prepared some documents Lena stared at her looking for any sign that betrayed the Mechanic, but she didn’t find anything.

"Let's…" Alex began.

"How is Kara?" Lena suddenly answered. "He knew she is a reporter, how is she?" she demanded to know.

"She is fine" Alex answered. Lena sighed. "Look we are going to catch whoever did this to you, but we need to know everything, even if you think is not important, do you understand?" Lena nodded "Okay, let's start."

Lena took a breath looking at the table intently. "I woke up in the basement tied to a chair. There was my bodyguard, he call herself The Mechanic. I thought he was the kidnapper"

"Your bodyguard is dead" Alex said.

Lena didn’t react "He asked me about the location of a Lex's lab and I told him I didn’t know, he shot a nail in my hand" Nobody said anything, they were holding their breaths "The next day it was Lex who was there but it wasn’t him, his appearance and his voice was identical but he wasn’t him. He asked me about the lab again and then he hit me"

Kara was biting her lower lip, if she where human it would be bleeding. She had to remind herself that she was Supergirl, she couldn't jump towards Lena and hugged her promising everything was going to be okay.

Lena continued talking about the torturing. How The Mechanic had used the face of her friends in the sick game. They all understand the way she had behaved before, and how she couldn't look Alex.

"There was another man, Jeremiah" Lena said with her inert tone.

"What?" Alex asked "A prisoner?" she didn’t lose a second, she took her phone looking for a photo.

"He was nice and bought me food, I thought he would help me but he was playing false."

Alex showed Lena a photo on her phone. That was the first time Lena raised her head. Big tears ran down her cheeks. "It's him" Lena answered. Alex looked towards Kara.

Lena told them the rest of the history, and how she thought she was going to die when The Mechanic point her with the nail gun.

"What face did he had?" Kara asked.

Lena twisted her hand but didn’t answer.

"How did you activate the device?" Alex asked putting the device Lena had built on the table.

"I couldn’t. I built it but I didn’t have a battery to made it work" She explained.

"Then who?" Alex asked raising her voice.

Lena shrugged. " I don’t…"

"It could be Jeremiah? Do you know why he was there?" Alex asked quickly " Why did you agree to build their weapons?"

"Alex take it easy" Kara interrupted " You are overwhelming her"

Alex was about to reply when suddenly Lena stood up. "I will buried you alive in a hole so deep that not even that fucking hero will hear you screaming if you disobey me one more time." She was looking directly at Alex. Then she added lowering her voice " that is what YOU tell me" she sat slowly on the chair and focused her gaze again on the table.

"You said there was a woman too" Maggie broke the silence.

"Yes, Amelia. Her name is the only thing I can remember about her. I saw her once, when she stopped The Mechanic but after that, the last thing I remember is Supergirl."

For a moment nobody knew what to say. Jon cleared his throat. " We will make a break" he ordered. He walked to Alex so that Lena couldn't hear him "I will try to make a link to her mind to see what kind of alien can be behind this. I need to see how he works with my own eyes" Alex nodded and she and Maggie left the room.

"It is not too soon?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but we are in a little hurry. And now we know Jeremiah is implicated we need to start the search as soon as possible. Don’t worry she won't feel anything" Kara nodded but don’t left the room.

Jon sat on the table besides Lena. She flinched "I'm going to put my hands on your head Miss Luthor just a minute. It won't hurt" he explained softly. Lena let him do. As he promised in less than a minute he removed her hands. Kara looked at Lena looking for any sign of fear or discomfort. But to her surprise it was Jon who looked disturbed. He almost ran out of the room, Kara followed him.

"Agent Danvers finish here" she ordered to Alex, who looked at him confused but obeyed without asking.

"What was that?" Kara demanded to know " What have you seen?"

"You were right, it was too soon. I have seen horrible things in other minds before." He take a breath " She really was thinking that those people, I mean you, her friends, were the ones who were hurting her. At the beginning she could distinguish but later… this sensation will disappear soon, then I could study the information. But there is something else, a blank space when that woman, Amelia, appears, she could be blocking those thoughts"

Kara thought about how Jon looked, and he just had felt what Lena lived through her memories. Jon would soon forget the pain, but what about Lena? Could anyone be strong enough to defeat an enemy who is in your own head?

Some minutes later Alex got out of the room snapping Kara back to reality.

"We are going to let her here tonight to watch the wound of the head. She didn’t argue so…"

"Alex she believed we were hurting her. This man… this monster will pay. I will make sure of that." She could feel the anger boiling her blood.

"Kara we will find him, okay?" Kara chugged. Alex took her by her shoulders" Lena said that someone had to put the battery on her device. We will check all the shops near the basement in case someone had bought it. And if dad was there this could be related with Cadmus, we will ask the confidants if they have seen anything. Jon has Lena's memories, he will figure out who that Mechanic is. We have a lot to work with this is just a matter of time."

Kara knew Alex was right. She had to calm herself.

"Lena told you have a key of her apartment" Alex said changing her tone. Kara babbled trying to explain "Anyway. I need you to go to her house and bring her some clothes for tomorrow.

Kara flew to Lena's penthouse happy to finally have something to do. She used her key to let herself in. Alex had told her that they had checked the apartment but she checked it again with her X-ray vision just in case. She went to Lena's bedroom, she felt silly for being nervous. She had promised herself that she wouldn't snoop, so she went directly to the big wardrobe. Looking for any sweater she opened a drawer, Kara blushed when she saw Lena's underwear. She tried to closed it too much quickly and some clothes felt to the ground. She knelt to pick up the panties. _Oh Rao, this is so soft_ , she could not help thinking. Then she scolded herself for thinking that, Lena was her friend she had to control. _God she had thongs too._

Finally Kara closed de drawer. She opened the one next door. _You have to be kidding, bras?_ She was blushing hard. She decided she wouldn't open any other drawer. She looked back to Lena's room. She found a pair of jeans on a chair. She would probably had chosen them for their girl night weeks ago. Kara found a sweatshirt too, well actually it was her sweat, bend over Lena's bed. It smelt like her. Taking a pair of sneakers too, she drove to the DEO.

Alex had tried to persuade her to go home, and Kara answered her that she would go once she made sure Lena was fine. She ended falling asleep on the chair next to Lena's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow, I will try to update every day until the end of the world or the story, whatever comes first.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kara woke up before Lena did. She was sure that if she wasn’t an alien her neck would ache like hell. She had changed the Supergirl suit for normal clothes, she had put on her glasses and a ponytail. She saw Lena sleep, she was very pale and she had bruises but she looked so calmed. Kara took a lock of black hair a put it behind her ear. She stroked Lena's cheek softly. She had been about to lose her.

Suddenly Lena opened her eyes. She looked at the environment confused until she saw Kara. She didn’t said anything or tried to move away, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Not her. Any of the others but not her" she pleaded with a shaking voice.

"Lena it's me" Kara assured her taking her hand between both of her. "You are safe now"

Lena stared at her looking for any sign that she was lying.

"Do you remember the first time we met" Kara had had an idea " I went to your office with Clark Kent, he was going to ask you about that ship that crashed. You told me that I looked like a reporter too. You looked so confident and powerful that I was speechless. I saw the goodness in your heart there"

Lena squeezed her hand and smiled lightly. Kara smiled too, her plan had been a success. She knew Lena wouldn't trust her for her appearance but she would do it for her memories together. Then Kara sat next to her on the bed and put Lena on a hug. Slowly the brunette buried her head on her neck.

"I promise you will be safe. I won't let anything happen to you" she said believing it.

Some minutes later the doctor came to clean Lena's wounds before she went home. Kara gave Lena the clothes and her mobile phone and then she went to talk to Jon.

After a while talking someone entered in Jon's office, both of then turned to the door.

"I've remembered something" Lena said "I have a missed call for one new investor. I have only seen him twice, once was in the basement and the other was last week, Friday, on the sidewalk in front L-Corp. The strange thing is that you have seen him too " she said looking at Kara.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked not knowing where the Luthor wanted to prove.

"You and Alex showed up on my office cause you wanted to show me that new restaurant" Lena began.

"Oh, yeah, what a fiasco" she said embarrass fixing her glasses.

"We met Winn at the sidewalk, while we talk Sam came down cause I had missed my purse and just before we left this man, the investor, appeared. He just greeted me and entered on the building to make an appointment." she explained to Jon. "My bodyguard was there too"

"Do you mean that some of the people The Mechanic use to torturing you where together at the same time in the same place?" Jon asked not able to believe it. Lena nodded. "The people you didn't recognize could be just walking in that sidewalk in that moment. That’s something, something important. I will go talk to Winn. Good job Miss Luthor"

"You are a genius, aren’t you?"Kara said when Jon left "You have earned a huge coffee" she said kissing Lena's cheek.

***

Finally they dropped Lena at her house. Kara tried to stop to buy coffee at Lena's favorite place but the brunette either wanted to get off of the car or stay alone with the driver, so she offered her friend to make coffee on her house instead.

Kara could feel how nervous the brunette was. How she looked everyone looking for any signal of her mauler on their faces. How she flinched each time she heard a noise. She looked so fragile and so tiny on Kara's sweatshirt.

Kara opened her friend's apartment with her own key. She saw how Lena hesitated before entering. The brunette went distrustfully towards the kitchen. Directly to the coffee maker. It was obviously she was pretending everything was fine, despite that, her hands were shaking  and off and on she looked over her shoulder to Kara.

 Kara sat at the tool watching her, not knowing what to say, were they suppose to have a normal conversation?

Some tense minutes passed until Lena finished making the coffee. For the first time she turned to face Kara with no expression in her face, but her eyes were looking askance at her.

"Did you see it?" Lena broke the silence "I mean the music contest" she clarified stirring the coffee.

"Oh, yes" she said feeling guilty "Alex wanted to distract me and she almost forced me to see it" She took a ship of the hot coffee. "I tried to watch it with Mike, but it wasn’t the same"

"Distract you for what?"Lena asked after some seconds.

"For..." she hesitated "for looking for you" she finally said.

Lena took a ship of the coffee, burning her tongue a little. She could feel tears on her eyes, not for her tongue but for thinking about Kara looking for her. She didn’t deserve such a good friend.

"Thank you" she said looking Kara's eyes. Holding back the tears.

"I told you. Remember? I will stand for you, I believe in you even when you don't." she said stroking Lena's arm, her cheeks were slightly blushed.

"Can you tell me more things? Things you remember about us?" Lena asked. She knew the person she had in front of her was Kara, but a little voice inside her head was still warning her that everything was a gimmick.

Kara smiled fondly, she would love to do that for her.

***

Kara spend the rest of the afternoon on Lena's apartment. First she told her random things she remembered doing with her, Lena just listened and smiled sometimes especially when Kara laughed about her own stories. Then Kara ordered some food and they ate in silence, well Kara ate meanwhile Lena was fiddling with the fork.

Sometime later Kara decided to play a movie, thinking that it could distract Lena but she was still lost in her thoughts. The movie had almost finished when someone knocked on the door. Kara didn't had time to react when, in a blink, Lena had left her side and was standing in front of her, eyes focused on the front door.

"I will…" Kara began to say standing up too. She knew it was Alex.

"Shhh" Lena interrupted her. She grabbed Kara's hand pulled her to her bedroom. Once inside she released her hand to close the door.

"Lena what…?" Kara tried again, but Lena asked her silence with a finger on her lips.

Kara could see the panic on her eyes, the same look she had when she found her on the basement or when she woke up on the DEO. Lena took her hand again walking her towards the wardrobe. She opened it. They heard the door again, but that time Alex called her names.

"It is Alex" Kara assured her.

"It is him Kara, he has come to take me again and he will take you too" big tears ran down her cheeks, Kara was going to reply but Lena continued "Please Kara listen to me. We will hide here and call the police. I won't let him take you." She didn’t let go Kara's hand.

Kara could feel her eyes getting wet. Seeing Lena like that was breaking her heart, there were nothing that Supergirl could do to make her feel safe, not until they get The Mechanic. Kara looked at Lena's eyes and nodded entering in the wardrobe and sitting on the floor, Lena follow her and closed the door.

She sat with her knees hugged to her chest. She was shaking all over, and crying in silence. Kara rubbed her back. She took her phone and call her sister, she explained quickly what was happening.

"Yes, wait a second" she said turning to Lena "Ey, It is fine, okay?" Lena looked at her. "It is Alex, she want to tell you something" She said giving the brunette the phone. Lena put it on her ear.

"Hi Lena, it is Alex" she said softly " I am at your door now but Kara has told me you are busy so I am leaving"

Lena returner the phone to Kara without saying anything. The blonde hang on. They stayed some minutes in silence. Lena seemed much more calmed but Kara didn’t want to overwhelm her by asking if she was better.

"Sorry" Lena whispered.

"Don’t be, it is normal" she was going to touch her hand but she hesitated.

Lena turned to look at her and took Kara's hand.

"Why is my underwear on the floor?" she asked with a little smile.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Kara achieved to take Lena out of the closet, she was watching TV while the brunette slept on the couch. Her friend was still feeling jittery and she decided to take some meds the doctor had given her for the pain and she fell asleep. Kara looked at her, all relaxed wrapped in a blanked peacefully asleep. Excluding the bruises she almost looked like usual.

Kara's phone buzzed, she tried to reach it before the noise woke up Lena. She was too fast and pushed the glass of water that was on the table. The glass broke on the floor and all the water spilled.

Lena opened her eyes startled, and saw the water on the floor. Then she looked at Kara. There wasn’t fear on her eyes, it was something else, a mix of desperation and deep terror. Lena was not seeing her living room, she wasn’t on her comfy clothes, she even could feel the water soaking her body. Lena was in the basement again, and the person she had in front of her was far from being her friend. She stood up walking clumsily away from her.

"No… not with the pole, not her. Chose another…" she begged.

"Lena, Lena it's me" Kara said "I am not going to hurt you" Kara was saying reassuringly. She saw a doubt in Lena's face. But she made  a mistake, she moved one step towards her.

Lena turned and ran desperately. Kara didn’t move until she heard the slam of a door. She used her X-Ray vision, Lena was on the bathroom, sat in a corner with the head between her legs. Kara walked to that room. She wasn’t sure what to do. Her phone buzzed again, she looked the screen, it was Mon-el. She sighed.

"Go away" She heard Lena shouting.

"Lena it's me, Kara"

"You are not her, you are trying to fool me. Kara would never do those thing to me, to anyone" she added.

"Lena, just listen to me. Do you remember when…"

"No, shut up. I won't listen your lies" she said covering her ears with her hands. "Go away… please go away" she whispered.

Kara's phone buzzed for the third time. She took the call.

"Mon-el I am in the middle of something, what do you want?" she said mad.

 _"What something?"_ he shouted _"We had a date, have you forgotten?"_ he asked angry.

"What? Mon-el the date was cancelled when Lena was rescued. I told you I was going to be with her" Kara answered.

_"I thought you meant you would be with her and then you would come to the date. I don’t understand why you have to be with her all the time"_

"She is my best friend and she has been kidnapped and tortured and more important because I want" Kara hung on, she didn’t want to hear his response. She sighed and knocked carefully the bathroom door. "Lena please, let's talk"

Lena didn’t answered. Some minutes passed in silence.

"Kara go away, I want you to go. Please go." Lena said with weak voice.

"Lena, I want to help, we can do this together" Kara said.

"No, Kara, I want you to leave, I don’t want you here." She said with rage. "Go away!" she shouted.

Kara watched her crying in the corner of the bathroom, so little so fragile. She wished she could do more. She was going to talk again but she knew that that would only make things worse. Defeated she took her things and left the house, then she flew to the DEO.

"Have we got something?" she asked to Jon.

"Actually yes. They were looking for a secret lab of Lex Luthor, according to the sketches we found they were looking for this" An image of a sophisticated cannon appeared on the screen "We don’t know what it can do"

"It looks… potent" Kara said. "Something about Jeremiah?"

"We have checked the cameras of the stores near the basement and we found Jeremiah in one of them buying the battery"

"Wow, that is something big" Kara said.

"Yes, we also checked the security cameras of L-Corp. Lena was right everyone that she saw in the basement was in the street at that moment, it was as if someone had taken a photo of that exact moment. We didn’t find anything suspicious in the surroundings. Winn thinks they could have hacked the cameras of L-Corp, he is working on it."

"And what that supposed to mean? How is everything related?"

"We have no idea but Alex thinks is has to be Cadmus, she could be right. We need Lena to come here again to check that the people she saw are the same that in the video we have from the cameras "

"Give me the photos, she is a little stress I will go see her as Supergirl"

Jon nodded giving her a folder. Kara walked towards the balcony but before she took off her phone buzzed. It was a message from Mon-el it just said: _can we talk?_ Kara sighed and flew to her house instead of Lena, anyway she would want to give her friend some time alone before visiting her.

***

Kara tried to visit Lena as Supergirl that night, but the balcony was closed and as she could see Lena was sleeping in the floor of the bathroom. She left the folder with a note in the balcony. Next day she came again as Supergirl, the door was closed but she had answered the note affirmatively. Kara reported the DEO and then she tried to visit her as herself but Lena didn’t opened the door or answered her phone. Night arrived and she couldn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about Lena alone in her penthouse, maybe scared, maybe still awake.

After almost an hour trying to sleep she decided to check on her. She flew to the penthouse and found some lights on. She landed on the balcony, the window was closed but not blocked. She slid it and walked inside.

"Miss Luthor, it's me Supergirl. Don’t be scared I just wanted to check on you." Suddenly she remembered something and instead of walk she float. Some seconds later Lena appeared. She was wearing dark clothes and a messy bum. If it weren’t for the dark eye bags under her eyes it could look like if they were going to see a movie.

Lena didn’t say anything, just stood still staring at her.

"Sorry for intrude but you have us worried" she said softly. Lena remained in silence. "Can't you sleep?"

"No" Lena answered "You can tell them I am fine and… I didn’t thank you for saving my life, again"

"I am glad I found you in time. Have you eaten something?" she asked, it wasn’t something Supergirl would ask but she was worried.

"Have you been with Kara?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean no, but I have been with her sister, she said that she is very worried."

Lena sighed and sat on the sofa. "She should be mad, I kicked her out of here"

"I am sure she understand" Lena put her knees to her chest and rest her chin on them, Kara wanted so badly to hugged her."Mmm, could I stay here with you for a little" she said floating awkwardly.

"I don’t need a baby-sitter, I am fine" she said tired but not angry. She bit her lip, actually she wanted her to stay to not be alone but she didn’t want to detain her or look weak.

"Is not that, I heard a thunder and I don’t want to get wet" Kara lied, she had heard the thunder but that wasn’t the reason.

"Oh, so you don’t want to ruin your hair, well in that case you can wait here." Lena joked without laughing." And you should definitely stop floating"

Kara sat in the other sofa, not wanting to look too comfortable as Kara would be. After some minutes talking Kara suggested to play scrabble. She knew Lena loved that game and she thought that play with her would distract her. She was right.

"You are cheating" Lena shouted amused. "That is not even a word, maybe in kryptonian but not in English"

"No way, I know a lot of words in English, and that is a word. Forty two points for me." She said writing down the paper.

"Make a sentence with the word" she said taking away the paper from the hero hands.

"Okay, let's see." She cleared her throat "Gerrymandering is a word that Lena Luthor doesn’t know and Supergirl does because she is smarter. Are you happy?"

Lena laughed loudly, eyes closed and mouth opened, music for Kara's ears.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Another four days passed and she had only seen Lena, as Kara, once, and she had acted distant and distrustful. She hadn’t leave her house either but she had began to work from there. On the other hand she had visited her as Supergirl; once it was an official visit with the DEO doctor that wanted to know how her wounds were, but the others she just wanted to spend some time with her with no excuse.

When she was with Lena as Supergirl she looked relaxed and she even smiled but with Kara she looked like if she was going to ran away at anytime. She hated that situation, she couldn’t put up with the way Lena tried to be away from her. She wanted to help her, to be with her, she knew it was selfish, that Lena didn’t do that purposely. There was just one thing she could do, one thing she should have done a lot of time ago; tell her the truth.

"Penny for your thoughts" Alex said approaching to the DEO balcony. Kara sighed. "Are you sad because what has happened with Mon-el?"

"What? Not at all, that was something I have to do. I was just thinking about Lena" she said looking at the city.

"Oh, she still doesn’t want to see you, huh?" Kara shook her head sad. "And what have you thought of doing?

"I… I want to tell her I am Supergirl" she continue talking before her sister could try to convince her that it was a bad idea "I think I like her Alex, maybe too much to be a friend" she said a little embarrass. She thought about what she had felt for Mon-el and what she felt for Lena was something else, something she couldn’t explain.

It had been hard to realized that, but now she was sure. The weeks she had been disappeared she almost couldn’t sleep thinking about her, and those days being forced to be apart from her were being a nightmare.

"Do it" Alex answered, Kara looked at her surprised "I have watched you all these weeks ago and you are in love with her, sis. I know I always tell you to be careful but sometimes you should just jump in, and take a shot."

Kara smiled and hugged her. Then with that thought on her mind she flew to the penthouse.

She landed on the balcony and entered through the window. With her X-Ray vision she saw Lena in the kitchen. When she arrived to the room she stopped, Lena was sat on a stool and in front of her, on the island, there were a little but sharp knife. She worried.

"Lena, what were you doing?" she asked carefully.

"Nothing, I wasn’t doing anything, I was just thinking" she took of her glassed and rubbed her eyes.

"About doing something with that?" Kara spoke with firm voice, she approached to her.

Some hot tears rolled down the brunette cheeks. She took a breath and then she spoke.

"When I was in the basement I couldn’t be sure of what was real and not. I was terrified, and freezing and hungry, the most time I was in a semi-consciousness state but when he was hitting me I was totally aware that that was real. Now I am not sure what is real either, I can't sleep and the meds make everything fuzzy. The pain is stronger than that, maybe is the only thing that can keep me attached to reality." She didn’t want to hurt herself, but she was so tired and desperate to be herself again.

"Is not, is not. You are stronger than all of that." She approached her face to Lena's to force her to look at her.

 Kara could see her green eyes, puffy and tired, and the dark marks under them. She placed a lock of hair behind her ear, and let her hand resting on her neck. She approached slowly and joined her lips. Lena didn’t flinch, she just kissed her back. Kara tasted the salty tears on Lena's lips, and felt how her cheeks were blushing. Lena was kissing her back and her heart was razing. Kara separated a little to breathe and when she was going to kiss her again Lena put a hand on her chest to stop her.

"Stop, I…"

"Sorry, oh Rao, sorry I should…" she apologized.

"Is not that, I like someone else" Lena said not wanting to look at her.

"Who?" Kara asked meeting her eyes.

"Kara" she said with a sad smile, but Kara could see how her cheeks were getting red.

"Kara? Really?"she asked not offended but surprised and curious.

"I mean, you know her, she is not a superhero but she is amazing, smart and beautiful. She is a bright light in the darkest days. I am not stupid I now she is straight, she has a boyfriend, despite that I don’t want to be with anybody else right now, it won't be fair." Lena looked at Supergirl surprised when she saw the hero was smiling.

"The truth is she has broken with her boyfriend and that maybe she is not as straight as everybody think"

"What? How do you…?" Lena asked confuse.

Kara didn’t say anything , she took the elastic band and her glasses from the little pocket on her suit and put them on.

"Cause I am her"

Lena looked at Supergirl, at Kara. _"Supergirl is Kara, God, Kara is Supergirl"_ her mind snapped.

"Kara…"she whispered.

"Yes it's me, I am her" Lena stared in silence "Sorry for not telling you before, is not that I don’t trust you, I want to tell you so bad but I couldn’t. In fact I came here tonight with the idea of telling you this secret, and now…"

"Get out" Lena said, stared blank at the island.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I… I need to think, how do I know I can trust you anymore. I am telling you that I can't distinguish what is real and what is not and you come with this. Who are you?" she asked hurt.

Kara looked at Lena, she couldn't believe it, it was like when she argued with Mon-el, everything was her fault. Was she to blame for what Lena was being through? She didn’t think so, she was fed up. She didn’t want to look at her friend again, and as she was being told she flew away.

Before she could decide where to go her sister called her.

"Kara, we got him"

***

Some hours later Kara entered through the window of her apartment, they had detained The Mechanic. They got to arrest him and her team when they were mugging a truck with weapons of the government. They were armed to the teeth and they had some kind of electromagnetic pulse weapon, so it was difficult to let them down, but finally, after some hours, they beat them.

She was leading to the bathroom when she heard something at the door. She used her superspeed and opened it.

"Lena?" she asked surprised. The brunette was sat beside her door, like in a yoga pose, staring at the floor. When she heard Kara she stood up.

"Supergirl! I mean Kara, you didn’t answered your phone." She said, she wanted to hug her, to feel her strong arms around her,  but she now the hero was angry."I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way. It is your secret and I didn’t have the right to decide when you tell me. I know is selfish but I can't lose you right now. I am really sorry" she repeated.

"You have came here to apologize? How?" she asked even more surprised. She knew Lena didn’t trust anyone, not even her driver.

"I walked" she said.

"From your house?" she was in awe.

"Yeah, I stopped to buy you food." She said picking a bag from the floor. "Although I think it is cold now"

Kara picked the food and pushed Lena inside the apartment.

"So you went out of your house and you walked here and even you bought me food?" she asked excited.

"And I waited at your door like an hour" she added smiling at Kara's exaggerated reaction.

Suddenly Kara hugged her. She relaxed on her strong arms and buried her head on Kara's neck. There she found a little shining object, she separated and took it carefully.

"Oh my…, you have a bullet in your hair" she screamed.

"It happens more often than you think." She laughed" I totally forgot, I have very good news. Take a sit and I will tell you while we eat"


	7. Chapter 7

 

A week had  passed since they had taken The Mechanic. It turned out that he wasn’t an alien, he was an former soldier that was forced to retirement for their torturing methods with prisoners, he killed brutally a man with a wrench so they called him the Mechanic. What allowed him to took the appearance of other people was a skin of a white Martian that he had bought in the black market. It didn’t have the power of a white Martian by itself but, when he wore it, he could imitate the appearance and the voices of anyone, he only needed a video of that people talking and the skin reproduced their appearance and voice. What they did to get Lena's friends images was hack the outside cameras of the L-Corp building.

One way or another Lena was feeling much better with him behind bars. Her wounds were almost healed and each day was easier to look at her friends faces again. There was only one thing that worried her, she almost couldn’t remember but she knew there was someone else in the basement, aside from Jeremiah that according to Alex wasn’t a danger; there was the woman, Amelia. As much as she tried nothing came to her mind when she tried to think about her.

"Ey, are you still here?" Kara asked.

"Yes, sorry, I got distracted"

"Don’t worry. Well I have to go back to Cat-co, Will I see you later?" Kara said standing up from the couch of Lena's office at L-Corp.

"Yeah, of course. I promise I won't work too late" she assured.

Kara leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the office. How could she be so lucky? She and Kara hadn’t been dating officially, Lena knew the blonde wanted her to make the first move, but Lena wanted to wait a little more before talk about their relationship. Kara was being very patient and adorable.

Suddenly her phone rang on the table. She picked the call and took the mobile to her ear, before she could say anything someone spoke.

_"The mouse, the girl, the warrior and the death, everybody dancing around the chair, who will be the last you chase, when the music stop the hero will beg."_

It was like if a door opened on Lena's mind and all her thoughts and her self-control drown. The memories she couldn’t remember suddenly came back to her. The woman, Amelia, now she remembered everything about her.

_"The mechanic is a stupid, he is blinded by his hunger for power, he was easy to manipulate to convince him to kidnapped you. I am much more patience, when I finish you won't even remember me,  but I will be in your head, waiting, and when the time comes I will be like a whisper to your ear, I know what you are capable of, that superhero won't be able to do anything against us."_

Lena remembered much more, how the woman pushed her to the point of exhaustion by electrocuting her with the helmet or preventing her to sleep or using flashes and lights to confuse her, she also immersed her in a water tank. She also remained how Amelia spoke with her when she was about to pass out, how she told her things Lena couldn’t remember.

Jeremiah, he was there too.

_"Amelia this is over"_

_"We have a deal Jeremiah"_

_"That wasn’t part of the deal, what you are doing to her is insane, if I let you continue with this she will die…"_

_"Don’t you see it. We are doing something big, when I end with her she will be unstoppable the same as us. You can't halt this Jeremiah. "_

_"No Amelia I can't, but if you don’t leave now you will be here when the people who can arrive."_

_"What have you done? You will regret this!"_

Jeremiah face appeared in front on hers.

_"She is coming, okay? Hang on a little more, take this" she put her the little device she had built in her hand "I know you won't believe me, but I am really sorry for all of this, I didn’t know things were going to go like this…sorry"_

When Lena was able to came back to herself she wasn’t in her office anymore, she was in a dark alley, she heard the noise of a train so she should be near the National City train station. She was carrying a bag, and she was… walking, but she wasn’t telling her body to walk. She tried to stop herself, to speak or do something but a nasty feeling came over her and she lost consciousness.

Next time she woke up she was in her laboratory, in L-Corp, she didn’t remember go down there. She looked down where her hands were manipulating carefully a bright green substance. She was refilling some metal cylinders with the substance, she was making some kind of bullet. She tried to stop moving her hands, but her body wasn’t hers anymore and the feeling of fainting was coming over again. She stopped trying to resist, she just could watch the movie before her eyes.

While her body worked she examined the green material. It was like a pulverized stone and it shined with a radioactive green. It could be something radioactive like she had thought but what worried her was that it was another substance, the only thing that could make a hero beg; kryptonite.

When she ended with the bullet she began to build something else, a gun, it looked like the weapon she began to build in the basement but more little and sophisticated. She tried to resist again and she only get to make a little cut on her finger.

She worked the rest of the afternoon on the weapon, watching powerless how her body moved without her permission. At 9 o clock Kara called her, she didn't answered, some minutes later she sent her a message. _"Even the most powerful CEOs need to eat, dinner at my place?"_ she had written. _"Still busy"_  Lena's fingers typed on the phone.

It was almost midnight when she left the laboratory. She went to her office and loaded the gun with the bullets she had built. She took her mobile and made a call.

"Lena? Is something…?" a sleepy Kara answered her.

"Supergirl" Lena spoke with a serious tone surprising herself. "Come to my office now"

She hung up before Kara could answer. She knew Kara would come. Supergirl appeared a minute later through the window.

"Lena are you okay?" she asked distrustful.

Lena turned around. _"Kara run"_ she tried to shout.

Before Kara could figure out what was happening Lena had already shot her. With a cry the hero fell to the floor with a perforation on her lower abdomen. The kryptonite bullet had broke through her skin easily. Lena approached her.

"Lena, no…" Kara begged, holding the bullet hole with her hand.

Lena looked at Kara suffering on the floor. The superhero tried to stand up but it was useful, the kryptonite powder was expanding through her veins to all her body, letting her without her powers. She looked to her blue eyes, how could she not realized Kara was Supergirl? There were something she had never seen before, fear. As Lena, Kara knew she was going to shoot again.

Lena worked up the nerve. _"It's my body"_ she shouted. She focused on the gun and tried to move it, her hands shook. She tried to move then away from Supergirl, but the most she forced her hands to move the most she felt like she was going to pass out. She shot again, but the bullet reached the wall. Lena tried harder, trying to ignore the sensation, she didn’t stop looking Kara's eyes. The gun wasn’t anymore pointing Kara but her body was fighting against her to point her back. Lena didn’t feel strong enough to drop the gun so she kept turning it until she was pointing herself.

_Pain._ She told herself, the pain had helped her to come to reality when she was lost. She was pointing herself with the gun now, if she pulled the trigger Kara wouldn't be harmed, she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to Kara. Shoot or not shoot, the choice was easy, If she had to die to save the person she loved she would do it. She gathered all her last strength and move her finger. She was so near that before hearing the shot she was already feeling the pain.

She fall to the floor hitting the wall of the other side of the room, she couldn’t breathe.

"Lena no!" was the last thing she heard before fall in a swoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update the last chapter this afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading the story.  
> I am really sorry for all the mistakes, sometimes I get distracted and I get confused with grammar.  
> As always, feel free to leave any comment or ask anything you want to know. I am all ears.  
> Have a wonderful day!!

 

The voices woke her up, she thought she was still dreaming but her feet were freezing, _"Can you have cold feet in a dream?"_ she asked herself, she felt like if she had a heavy blanket over her body and she couldn’t move. Her memories were blurred.

"I won't ask you again, where have you hidden it?" She heard Kara asking.

"I ate it" Ruby answered.

Alex chuckled.

"No way, I am going to tell to your mom"

"Oh, you are going to tell her I eat the last slice of pizza that Alex has smuggled in Lena's hospital room?"

"Maybe not with those exactly words smartass" Kara answered.

Suddenly she heard the door opening.

"Sorry I am late, I don’t know how Lena could do this job by her own. When she wake up I will go on vacations for a month." Sam said.

"Tell me you has brought more food, your daughter has eaten my pizza"

"Why do you think I am carrying this huge handbag?" Sam answered. Kara giggled.

Lena heard them laughing and eating. Sometime later they said good bye to each other and they left except from Kara. She approached Lena's bed and lay down by her side.

"Come on Lena, it's been a week you have to wake up." She sighed. "I need you to come back" he added taking Lena's hand.

 Lena felt her cold hand between Kara's. She wanted to move so badly. She tried to open the eyes but it was impossible, she couldn’t move her hand either but she felt Kara's fingers playing with hers. Kara played some music.

"I hope you don’t matter but I have taken your iPod from your house. Is not that I have been snooping on your things, well maybe a little but Alex asked me to go to pick up some clothes and I found it on the nightstand. By the way, maybe or maybe not I have made a mess with your underwear again but girl you have like a thousand panties in that drawer."

Lena wanted to laugh, to teased Kara but her body wasn’t answering. She was worried, she was awake in a sleeping body, but at least she could feel Kara beside her and her cold feet, that seemed something good.

"You know? Next week is the final of the singing contest, I am sure you will be awake but if not, I promise I will wait you. Oh and the lake of the park is about to freeze, I have never been to skate on ice I know you do, so maybe you can teach me. We can go there like… like a date, an official date, if you want."

Kara rested her head on the pillow next to Lena, she caressed her cheek softly, like if she was going to break under the touch.

"Wake up, please" she whispered one more time on her ear.

A few minutes later the blonde fell asleep. Lena was more awake than ever. What looked like an eternity later Lena began to feel a tricking in her extremities. Slowly she opened the eyes. She looked at the woman sleeping peacefully next to her, she almost felt sorry for have to wake her up.

"Kara" she whispered with dry mouth. "Kara" she repeated.

"Is late, get back to sleep" the blonde said cuddling even more with her.

Lena reached to rise a trembling hand and stroked Kara's cheek. The blonde opened her eyes sleepy and smiled at Lena. Lena raised her eyebrows and smiled too. Suddenly it was like Kara's brain woke up, she looked at Lena intensely and her mouth opened shaping an O. She put her hands in both sides of Lena's head and put their foreheads together.

"I can't believe you are finally awake" she whispered with a sob. "Don’t you dare to do something like that again. I am serious I was terrified. You have to promise me you won't do something like that" she repeat.

Lena smiled. She was very happy to have came back too.

"I promise I won't and I would love to go ice skating with you and have an official date. Now kiss me Kara, please" she plead.

Kara couldn’t agree more. She joined their lips and kissed her softly trying not to move the nasal cannulae Lena had under her nose. Lena tried to move even closer to her but she felt pain in her arm. She looked down, her left arm was bandaged to her chest.

"What…?" she asked confused.

"You shoot the kryptonite bullet to your shoulder, I couldn't flew you to the hospital you almost bleed to death" Kara explained looking away from her.

"Ey, look at me" she said forcing Kara to look her "I am fine now, okay? I promise I won't shoot myself again, is too painful "Kara nodded cleaning the tears. "Did you get the woman?"

"No, but Jon said you are safe from her, she couldn’t do anything like that never again. Unfortunately now that you are awake you will have to come to the DEO to get your brain check just in case."

"Well maybe Supergirl would offer me a lift" she said smiling at Kara "And what about Jeremiah, have you found something?"

"The Mechanic didn’t know anything about him, he said that he was with Amelia. That he was working with her and her experiments. We don’t know what he is in, but once we find him he will have to give many explanations." She didn’t want to think that Jeremiah was a traitor but everything looked like he was.

"Well, I remembered something about him, he saved me when the woman was about to kill me, he finally do the right thing and use the device to call the strong and beautiful Supergirl" Lena tried to calm her stroking her hair.

"Yeah, but she warned The Mechanic and Amelia to leave the basement before I arrived. Do one thing right doesn’t make you a hero Lena. As I said; he has a lot to explain. " she sighed resting her head on the pillow.

They remained in silence for some minutes, Lena's head on Kara's chest. The blonde's breath steady rhythm was calming but now Lena's memories were much more clear, she remembered Kara landing on her balcony and she raising the gun and shooting her. She imagined those scared eyes pleading at her. She bit her lip trying not to cry out loud.

"Shhh" Kara reassured her stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be okay, I am not going to let anything happen to you. As long as you want I will be by your side" she whispered.

"You promise?" Lena asked, turning to look at her.

"I promise" she said kissing her on the forehead.

_Epilogue_

"You lied, you have done this before" Lena shouted trying to follow Kara around the ice rink.

The blonde stopped and waited Lena, then she took her hand.

"Well I have an excellent teacher and I learn fast" Kara explained.

"Too fast…" Lena said with suspicion. "You are cheating, I mean you are super cheating" Kara blushed "Are you flying?" she whispered surprised.

"No, well maybe a little, I wanted to impress you" she excused herself.

"Then stop flying, come on you can do it. I will hold your hands."

Kara obeyed, she took Lena's hands and let the ice skated touch the ice. Immediately she felt the instability, she looked at Lena frowning. Lena pulled her hands and helped her to move. Kara's legs were tenses and she just let Lena walked her around the freeze lake.

"You are doing it right Kara, just relax a little and move your legs" she said amused.

"I can't" she said sliding and almost falling to the ice "I didn’t like this, can I just fly a…?"

"No, you can't" Lena laughed. She pulled her a little more, but Kara was too tense. She left her hands and moved away from her.

"No, Lena, don’t leave me" She shouted insecure.

"Come on Kara, if you skate until here you… I won't ask you to eat kale never again."

Kara smiled, at least she had to try. She tried to steady herself and then she began to slide towards Lena slowly. The more she moved the easier it seemed and soon she was running towards Lena.

"Lena look, look I am doing it"

"Kara be careful" she shouted, but she couldn’t end the sentence when Kara did two twists and fell on her ass. Lena skated to her. "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah" the blonde said "but… but I think I broke the ice" she whispered.

"You broke the ice? With your ass?" Lena asked laughing loudly.

"Lena don’t laugh, I think I have wet my pants" Lena laughed even loudly. "Stop, help me to get up"

Lena didn’t stop laughing but she offered her hands to Kara. The blonde took them but instead on getting up she pulled Lena toward her, the brunette fell on top of Kara whom quickly kissed her lips passionately.

Luckily the park wasn’t far away from Kara's house. The blonde decided to flew to her apartment and Lena offered to buy her some food, she knew Kara was a little embarrassed from breaking the ice in front of Lena and she had learn that besides herself food was another thing that distract her easily.

 _"Where are you? You are taking too long"_ Kara told her when she picked up the phone.

"Sorry, but apparently a really heavy woman has broken the freeze lake and they have to close  the ice rink" she said trying not to laugh. Lena heard Kara protesting at the other side of the line "But don’t worry I heard some people talking and they didn’t even think it was you, they think it was just something wrong with the ice, so calm down" Lena assured her.

 _"You are going to tease me a lot with this, aren’t you? At least, are you bringing everything? Are you near?"_ she asked, Lena could sense her fidgeting with her hands impatiently.

"I am two blocks away and yes I have enough food to feed your entire building" She was carrying three bags with Chinese food for Kara.

 _"I think I can smell you from here"_ she said.

"Creepy. I will see you in a minute, please try not to eat everything in your fridge before I arrive"

_"Late, there is only the kale left"_

Lena hung up smiling, she was in love with that dork. She wanted to arrived as soon as possible, her shoulder was beginning to hurt and she was freezing. She was almost in Kara's building when she heard it.

"Lena Luthor" someone whispered.

As a reflex action she turned. In the shades there was a man, a man she knew, he wasn’t supposed to be a danger.

"Lena Luthor I need your help" Jeremiah said with a pleading look.

Lena almost dropped the bags, the game wasn’t over yet.

 


End file.
